


For Good Measure

by BonVoyageJ2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, F/M, First Time, Gen is in on this, M/M, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles, so is Danneel!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonVoyageJ2/pseuds/BonVoyageJ2
Summary: With the filming of Supernatural in its last weeks, Jared and Jensen do something that hasn't crossed their minds the entire time they've been working together. They blame it on emotions, of course, but said emotions are not dealt with because that would be too easy.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	For Good Measure

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a good bop to get you in the mood for this, I suggest Off my Mind by Radio Company or All Our Own, also by Radio Company.  
> Other than that; so many inaccuracies and things are not right and this has definitely never ever ever happened, they be in love with their wives (looking at you, Tinhats, play nice).

“Hey, Jensen?”

“Hm?”

JJ’s most recent report card in one hand, a pen in the other, Jensen wasn’t really paying attention to his co-star. Late into their last season of Supernatural, both were trying to spend as much time together as they could.

“Kiss me.”

Well. That got his attention. Turning in his chair Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared who had sprawled out on the couch. They’d been running lines until Danneel had called and the mail had been delivered. Having Jared on his couch was normal- well, until now.

“Jared, what- are you high?”

“No, man! I just- don’t you ever get curious? I know you’re with Danni and all, and we’re married, but…”

“Oh, you’ve been reading fan fiction again. Great. I think that’s worse than you being high.”

Jared snorted, but Jensen knew his best friend too well, especially about things like this.

“Do you have _any_ shame?” Jensen murmured, knowing Jared would deny it.

“No way, shame is for losers. C’mon, Jack, just once. We can pretend it never happened.”

“Jared I’m trying to read my daughter’s report card, can this wait?”

“I dunno; seems to me like you’re chickening out.”

 _Dammit_. If there was one thing Jensen wouldn’t turn down, it was a challenge. No matter the risk or result, he never backed away. Squaring his shoulders, he put his pen down, heaving a sigh.

“C’mon then, but we never speak of it. Deal?”

“Duh. That’s gonna be a great one to explain to our wives.”

In his head Jensen could hear his wife begging him to ask Jared to join them one night, because apparently _“it’d be hot for you guys to fuck”_ in true Danneel fashion, no filter at all. Jared hefted himself off the couch, coming over to stand in front of Jensen. The older guy stood, sighing when he was eye to eye with Jared’s lips. This was _not_ helping. As though Jared knew _exactly_ what he was doing, he licked his lips and the moisture that spread over them made Jensen wonder why his wife hadn’t pushed harder for this.

“So are you gonna kiss me or what?” Jared teased. Jensen rolled his eyes, reaching up and pecking the other guy’s lips. It was quick and no-nonsense, a kiss he’d give Danneel on the way out the door to get the kids. Jared seemed unamused, shaking his head.

“You chicken. C’mere, this is how you kiss.”

Jensen couldn’t believe it when Jared cupped his cheek in his palm, using the other to pull Jensen forward from the back. His eyes instinctively closed, their noses bumped and teeth clashed for a split second, before they got into the rhythm of it. They were kissing, and it wasn’t a dare. Pulling away a trail of spit following him and Jensen grimaced.

“Here, Jared, lemme get that- mmf!”

Jared was kissing him again, this time with intensity and love and- _oh, shit_. Putting a hand to his best friend’s chest, Jensen separated them again.

“Hold on,” he murmured and could immediately see the hurt in Jared’s eyes just from the way his eyebrows fell. Jensen sighed, reaching behind himself to find the hoodie he’d left on his desk earlier. Pulling it around he used a sleeve to wipe Jared’s lips for him before cleaning off the spit trail. Chest heaving, Jared backed away.

“Oh, man, dude I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to push you, I just-“

“-shut up Jared, let me think for a second.”

Jared fell silent, sitting back on the couch with his head in his hands while Jensen paced. He knew, internally, that Danneel hadn’t been joking- she wanted them to fuck, but he was pretty sure she meant in front of her rather than behind her back. There was just something morally wrong with having sex with your (guy) best friend behind your wife’s back, but then again, stranger things had happened.

Snapping from his haze Jensen could hear Jared starting to hyperventilate and everything flew out the window when he realised what was wrong. Kneeling in front of him Jensen put his hands out in front of Jared, palms showing, and when Jared rested his hands on top Jensen entwined their fingers.

“Breathe Jare, I’m not mad at you. It’s okay, you’re safe.”

Jared leaned his head on his shoulder, one hand moving from Jensen’s to scramble for his shirt. Grasping it tight Jared was trying to ground himself in the moment and Jensen tried to look around for something to soothe him when he had an idea and picked up his script.

“Hey Sammy, this whole thing, all of it, it’s crap, right? I mean demons, angels, heaven, hell… it’s all part of a plot Chuck has had planned for _centuries_ , so we- so why don’t we screw with him a little? The end is you kill me, according to fate, but maybe we can save ourselves.”

“Dean, we can’t _cheat_ fate- we’ve tried before and it never ends well, if anything it brings the end closer. I can’t- I _won’t_ lose you sooner.”

Jared was beginning to relax, his breathing slowing, and he didn’t look ready to hurl now. Jensen held the back of his head, sighing in relief. Big panic attack evaded, thank god. He didn’t feel like taking his friend to the emergency room. Reaching to the coffee table he found the box of tissues and offered it to Jared who took it and blew his nose before sinking back against the couch. He wouldn’t make eye contact with Jensen, and Jensen was perfectly okay with that for now. Joining Jared on the couch, he ran a hand through his own hair, scruffing it over.

“So, uh, do we- uh… Danni, she’s okay with it, but I-“

“-Gen has been begging for us to kiss since she met us,” Jared chuckled to himself and Jensen shook his head. Of course their ladies had been conspiring. For a brief second Jensen wondered how long.

“Are we really costars if we don’t fuck at least once before our show ends?” Jared murmured and Jensen shrugged, turning to his friend. He took his hand again, giving it a squeeze.

“I’m not havin’ you anywhere near my ass, you sasquatch. I love you, and it was a good kiss, but you smack my ass enough to know what it feels like.”

“I didn’t think we’d get to sex,” Jared mentioned casually and Jensen felt himself flush. That was all him. Oops.

“I dunno, tell me you haven’t thought about it. Just you and me, the sheets, probably farts and weird noises… oh and a condom because both our wives would kill us otherwise.”

All the blood in Jensen’s body rushed downstairs and he could feel his jeans tightening. Oh no, Jared you shit.

“I could suck you off, you could finger my ass… I know you’re an ass man, Jensen, look at you. Of course you’re an ass man.”

Glancing to his side Jensen saw that any residual anxiety in his friend had been converted to sexual energy, his jeans also tented. Just the dirty talk was enough to make both of them half mast and Jensen shot a hand out, grabbing at Jared’s bicep. When his friend looked to him in surprise, he pointed at the staircase.

“C’mon.”

Jared grinned. Before Jensen could move, Jared planted a gentle kiss on his lips. For good measure. It was Jensen who went further, licking against Jared until he opened his mouth to let him in. Jared tasted like the chocolate he’d been snacking on and Jensen just- god, Jensen tasted like mint and coffee and maybe even a little like that chocolate. Wrapping his arms around Jared, Jensen hefted the bigger guy on to his lap. Both moaned when their crotches touched and it was easy to find a grinding rhythm that gave the both of them pleasure. Their kisses continued to heat up, Jensen licking up against the roof of Jared’s mouth and he knew Jared had a hand between them, touching and feeling and getting used to the idea it wasn’t the female sex organs down there.

“Dude are you packing? I knew you were big but- holy shit, you’ve got a party in there.”

Jensen interrupted Jared as he threw his head back and laughed; the comment was such a Jared thing to say and it made him wonder if he was like this with women too. Jared pressed his forehead into the crook of Jensen’s neck, licking and kissing and even- little shit was sucking too. Oh god.

“Jared, no marks man, we gotta get to set tomorrow,” Jensen panted and he could tell Jared was pouting as he moved back to find the older guy’s lips.

“Upstairs now?” He murmured and Jensen nodded. Jared got up and Jensen took him by the hand.

“Let’s go.”

Clothes flew off faster than you could yell _fucking finally_ and Jared let Jensen climb over him, rocking their naked crotches together. Finding a half used bottle of lube and a condom that was in date, Jensen moved from where he’d been hovering above Jared and checked the lube label while Jared continued to get used to his body… if that’s what you call it. Determining the lube was in date Jensen got off Jared, tapping his thigh.

“Roll onto your stomach.”

“I wanna see you,” Jared complained. Jensen shook his head.

“It’ll feel better, I’ll get your prostate this way.”

“Well, when you say it like that.”

Jared flipped himself over on to his stomach, spreading his legs for Jensen to stand between. The first thing Jensen did was drizzle a little lube on his aching length, giving it a couple strokes now that Jared wasn’t trying to eat it. Next he slicked up his pointer finger, then drizzled a little extra around Jared’s hole for good measure. Just in case. Jared craned his neck to watch, eyes blown wide with lust. Resting the tip of his finger against Jared’s hole he looked to his costar once more for consent.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he said and Jared immediately agreed. Both his hands came back to spread his cheeks for Jensen and it made everything just a little easier. Jensen hesitated once again, just for a moment, and Jared sighed at him.

“Dude. Just do it or I’ll do it myself.”

“It’s gonna… it’s gonna hurt, unless you’ve been doing this for a while-“

Jensen stopped short, raising an eyebrow.

“Have you?”

“Have I what?”

“ _Have_ you been sticking fingers up your ass?”

Jared burst out laughing and it was just what Jensen needed. Gently pressing his finger in, he found Jared’s ass was very different to his wife’s- well. We’re not here for the wives. Starting slow he watched Jared’s face and his body for any signs of pain but his costar barely blinked by the time Jensen had his finger in all the way.

“Me and her haven’t had sex in _months_ , man, since before… well, everything,” Jared groaned and Jensen thought back to his own quarantine guiltily. He and Danni had been going at it like bunnies when they weren’t with their kids. Something told him Danneel wanted another baby. Oh god, stop thinking about her, you have your finger in Jared’s ass, this is JaRED’s ASS-

“Oh, hey, you can move by the way. I’m good.”

Jared almost looked relaxed despite the finger up his ass so Jensen gently began to move, reaching to find Jared still hard against the sheets. It was his first time touching another guy, and he wasn’t sure how to do it, but he knew how to get himself off, and that was close enough- right? Beginning to move his hand Jensen realised his friend was leaking precome and managed to scoop up enough to make his movements a little easier, teasing the head before giving a couple of fast strokes. Whilst this was all happening, he was getting his middle finger ready, slicking it up with lube. Grinding back against Jensen’s hand and finger, Jared looked quite content to have another but Jensen still checked with him.

“Hey man, ready for another?”

“Ah, yeah, just… stop jerking me off otherwise I’m gonna jizz early.”

“Charming Jared, charming.”

His hand ceased its movements, instead choosing to just cup the length while he slipped his middle finger in beside his pointer. Jared hissed, tensing up and Jensen immediately halted.

“You good?”

“Yeah, it uh- it doesn’t hurt, it’s just… uncomfortable, I guess. Give me a moment.”

“All good, take as long as you need,” Jensen hummed. He waited while Jared got comfortable and began rocking himself back before he moved the two fingers, sliding them in and out, making a scissoring motion, trying to prepare him the best he could. Remembering something one of his friends had told him years ago, Jensen faced the fingers toward the ceiling and curled them upwards. Almost immediately Jared cried out and Jensen felt him tighten. Worrying, he froze but Jared turned back to look at him.

“What the fuck did you just touch? Was that my prostate?”

“Mmhmm. You okay?”

“Fucking fantastic. Do it again.”

So Jensen did, he found that spot multiple times whilst prepping until Jared was gripping himself at his base to stop an embarrassing moment for the both of them.

“How come you’re not close? You’re way older,” Jared panted out and Jensen held back on telling him he was trying to hold out for the best part, instead murmuring a lame excuse about focusing on Jared and his comfort. It wasn’t that lame of an excuse; he really did want to make Jared feel comfortable, feel good, but his mind was on the moment he’d get to slide into that tight ass.

Five minutes later and three fingers deep with potential for a fourth, Jared reached back and grabbed at Jensen’s wrist.

“Suit up. I’m ready.”

“O-oh, yeah, uh, yeah, okay.”

Withdrawing his fingers Jensen wiped the excess lube on himself before reaching for the condom and tearing it open. He hated them just as much as the next guy, but he knew they were important; especially when it was your first time with a new partner. With ease he rolled the condom on before slathering so much lube around himself he had excess to leave on Jared’s ass as well. Rolling on to his back, Jared held a hand toward Jensen.

“Gonna kiss me?”

Jensen answered that with a kiss, landing on the pillows. He spread his legs, lifting Jared to straddle his waist. The toned thighs encasing him were a stark contrast to his own pale legs, running a thumb over Jared’s sunkissed skin. Jared raised an eyebrow at him but Jensen just pulled him down to kiss him. Running his tongue over Jared’s lips, he separated.

“C’mon, mount up.”

Jared stared at him for a moment, before he broke into a huge grin as he laughed.

“Don’t ever say that in the context of sex ever again. Agreed?”

“I thought that was pretty good,” Jensen pouted but only long enough for Jared to spread his cheeks again, pressing the blunt head of Jensen’s erection at his entrance. His legs shook and Jensen reached out to steady them, surprised at how he didn’t mind the hair- no, the fur- on Jared rather than his wife’s shaved body. Grasping on to Jensen, Jared slowly lowered himself down. He stopped every inch or so to breathe and Jensen pushed his hair out of his eyes, rubbing at his hip.

“You okay?” He asked and Jared nodded shakily.

“Just… a lot. Uhm, dunno how to describe it.”

“Jared Padalecki, speechless? That’s a first. If I’d known this was what I had to do for some quiet then I would have done this ages ago,” Jensen teased and Jared glared at him before taking the last couple inches at once. Seated flush against Jensen’s hipbone he gasped, head falling back as his chest heaved. Reaching forward Jensen took Jared in his hand again, falling back into the rhythm of gentle strokes.

“Talk to me,” he requested and Jared opened his eyes.

“Feels good. Just… full.”

“Okay. What can I do to help?”

“Just, uh, stay still. Don’t move if you want to still have a dick after this.”

Jensen snorted, using his free hand to cup Jared’s jaw.

“Take your time. You feel incredible.”

Jared moaned, low in his throat, and gave a tentative thrust. When it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine he did it again, grinding before moving up. He found that it felt best sliding down and within a few seconds he had a rhythm that was easy to follow and good for the both of them. Jensen cursed, drawing his legs up to support Jared’s back as Jared fucking himself on to him.

“Oh my god, Jensen. Fuck, it’s- argh, Jack!”

“Potty mouth, Jared, your mother didn’t raise a sailor,” Jensen teased which earned him a glare from Jared.

“Don’t mention my mother when I’m literally sitting on your dick.”

“Right. Sorry. Forgot the etiquette.”

“ _Forgot the etiquette_ my ass, Jensen.”

“Exactly; your ass, on my dick.”

“Shut up.”

On a particularly rough thrust Jared found it hard to get going again so Jensen took over, holding Jared by his waist and giving tiny experimental thrusts until Jared was a moaning mess, gripping at Jensen then his own dick then Jensen again. Rolling them over with ease, Jensen slipped back inside and gave a couple of rougher thrusts which earned him a moan he’d never heard come from Jared… or, well, anyone really. Smiling to himself he buried his head in Jared’s shoulder and Jared responded by kissing just below his ear, his hands going to entangle themselves in Jensen’s hair. They tightened their grip on the better thrusts so Jensen used that as an indicator, being careful not to hurt his friend but Jared was tougher than he looked, yes it’s possible, and wrapped his legs around Jensen’s back so he’d have a little more room to wiggle. Whilst panting into Jared, Jensen went back to chasing Jared’s orgasm. He wasn’t keen to be covered in someone else’s come, but it was something he’d just have to deal with.

“Jensen, Jensen, Jen- yes! Jackles, dude, right there. Yes!”

Groaning, Jared began to spurt his load all over Jensen’s hand and their stomachs, both grimacing at the sight and Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen’s lips.

“C’mon man, you proved you’ve got more stamina, now you gotta come so we can shower and sleep.”

Well, if there was one way to coax his orgasm out of him, it was with some dirty talk and Jared had always had a potty mouth, so Jensen wasn’t surprised at what came out of his mouth next.

“You feel so good, Jensen, maybe next time I’ll suck you off, huh? Get down on my knees and make you come down my throat? Maybe we can hump, I know you like humping. Your dick feels amazing dude, c’mon.”

Jensen groaned and at that moment he felt the condom filling as he released. Riding out the aftershocks in tiny thrusts until Jared was getting uncomfortable, Jensen then set to the task of pulling out without hurting Jared further. Collapsing on to the pillows beside Jared, Jensen pulled the taller man into a kiss before nuzzling his nose, eyes closing.

“Dude, we gotta- Jensen? Hey, uh, Jensen?”

When Jared decided he was recovered enough to shower he found Jensen sound asleep beside him, one hand tucked under his head while the other had found Jared’s side. He hadn’t even taken off the condom so Jared quickly removed it for him, ducking into Jensen’s ensuite to get wet wipes. Having cleaned himself off, he carefully wiped Jensen down too, being delicate so he didn’t wake him. Smirking to himself, Jared pulled on his boxers and pulled the sheets out from under them, finding his way into Jensen’s arms. His head rested on his shoulder and Jared remembered at the last minute he had to send a text. Typing the message and pressing send, he smiled to himself as he let his eyes fall closed. Nothing like a mid afternoon nap when you’re a dad to three and just had mindblowing sex with your co-star/best friend.

He didn’t feel his phone buzz with a reply.

_Danneel: Next time film it!_

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around in my brain for the last week and I had to wait until my account got approved and now that it has... I feel the need to write some good stuff. Keep an eye out!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Bon


End file.
